Momma and Daddy
by VAB
Summary: I'll let you read it. It's too short to summarize. It's Ro/Lo though.


Title: Momma and Daddy  
Author: V  
Rating: G  
Category: AU Movie-Verse; Cartoon (original); Ro/Lo  
Summary: POV  
Characters: Storm (Ororo (Ro))/Wolverine (Logan (Lo))/---my own---  
Disclaimers: Fortunately, I don't own X-men. I'd make into a really   
large romance novel with loads of angst and stuff. So don't sue me   
please. I wouldn't mind owning Storm and Wolverine, just to have   
RoLo. And also Pyslocke and Gambit, such a great couple. But Marvel   
owns them. I'm just borrowing them for pleasure not money. Stan Lee   
also owns them, and the creators own them, and i think maybe 20th   
Century Fox, because of the movie.  
  
  
Mamma and Daddy  
  
She's crying again. Every night she cries. She thinks I can't hear   
her, but I can. Every sob that robs her breath, every tremble that   
wracks her tired body. I feel it, I feel it all. She keeps it from   
me, you know. She rubs and rocks me to sleep whispering soft words   
and sweet promises. Shushing me to silence and dreams of her and   
daddy. I want to hold her close as well, but alas..........  
  
She cries for him.   
  
My daddy.  
  
It's been five months. She thinks I didn't know, she didn't know.   
He's been gone for so long. I heard when he said he was sorry, but   
he had to leave. She told him.....no....begged him......pleaded   
with him.... She yelled soft words and sweet promises for him not   
to go.   
  
  
He wanted to.....no had......to do it for her, he said. He had to   
do it for her, for us. He had to protect us from them. His past.   
She cried then shaking her head, causing her hair to billow around her   
shoulders like a cloud of cotton, told him it didn't matter. We had   
each other. We didn't need anyone else, we have a family and love.   
We'll fight the past when it comes. "Stay with me, Logan" Mamma   
moaned in agony, " I can not do this alone Logan, not any more! I   
need you Logan.......... I love you!!!" She was pulling on his arms,   
his shoulders, her nails digging into the his scalp through his hair,   
kissing his neck, his chin, his ears marking him......making him hers. He pulled away, "God 'Ro.....Not now......Not like this.......Not here.........If anything happens 'Ro..... remember.....remember, Baby...... I love ya!!" He kissed her as she cried............one last sweet loving kiss....... it whispered soft words and sweet promises.......  
  
He never looked back that night. It was hot, I think it was July.  
  
Mamma hasn't been the same since. She tells me stories of him.   
She tells me he'll be back. He love's us. He needs us. He won't   
be gone for long.   
  
He never calls. No postcard. No telegram. Nothing but his last   
whispered soft vieled words and sweet promises...... She tells me   
"Baby never forget him, Logan will be back. He will always come   
back......He has always come back............" her soft, saddened   
voice, promised while breaking. " He has a home to come back   
to.........A family.........He has us my love....."   
  
But she still cries.   
  
She's beautiful and strong you know. My Mamma. I hope I grow up to   
be like her. To have the love and devotion of a man like my Daddy.  
  
Mamma says to me late at night deep in the midnight moon, under the   
stars as they shine they're silver rays along the lake, it's the color   
of my Mamma's hair. She says "Angel of my heart......You shall be   
everything that is beautiful and rare......What is sacred and kept   
hidden.......full of mystery and truth....." I whisper back in my   
heart " Like you Mamma? Will I be like you?"  
"You shall be loyal and strong........devoted to love and family and   
protective.........protective of what you hold dear." she whispers,   
they're like soft words and broken promises. "Mamma, like Daddy?   
Will I be like Daddy?"  
  
As if to hear my words, she sighs sadly, " You......You shall be you...  
The love and heart of her Daddy and Mamma. A symbol of our unity.   
You shall be every dream, every hope, every desire......Every desire   
we have ever had......You shall be our future." She rubs and rocks me   
to sleep whispering soft words and truthful promises. Shushing me to   
silence and dreams of her and daddy. I want to hold her close as   
well, but alas..........  
  
So many lullabies, so many words, so many lies, so many promises. All   
softly whispered. I hope I never forget......no........no.......I   
will never forget.  
  
Daddy said he'll be back.   
  
I'll surprise him.   
  
In 3 months I shall see the first light of day. The first butterfly   
touch of Mamma on my pruned skin. I shall hear the first clear sound   
of her voice. The sweet.......soft......of her kiss along my head.   
  
And if the whispered soft lullabies........soft words and sweet   
promises come true.......  
  
Me and Mamma shall be in Daddy's arms.  
  
By  
  
V  
I'm to dramatic for my own good!! Or it could be all the Albert Camus,   
I'm addicted too, he does stuff to my head. Not discounting all the   
angst I live on with X-files fanfic. ~_^  
  
  



End file.
